Karaoke in Camelot
by Dellcat
Summary: Some of our favorite characters had a few too many at the banquet! 8D  Now they're bored and the banquet hall's empty. PURE HUMOR  Rated K  cuz I'm not positive what the outcome of each song will be XD
1. Magic

**AAN- Thank you to Anisoka28 for the inspiration behind this! IDEA FROM KARAOKE NIGHT (Star Wars The Clone Wars) by Anisoka28 I OWN NOTHING**

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't own Merlin**

**SUMMARY: Some of our favorite(well MY favorite) characters had a few too many at the banquet. Now there bored and the banquet room is empty…**

Merlin hiccupped. Arthur had his arms slung across the warlock's shoulders and was laughing so hard.

"That was the *hic* best party EVER!" the prince said, struggling to stay on his feet.

"Tell me bout it!" Merlin said, staggering. "What should we do now? I'm BORED!"

Something in the corner of the room caught Gwen's eye. "Hey guys!" she said, words slurring. "I know what to do! Let's do" she paused for effect and struck a pose. "KARAOKE!" she stumbled over to the boom box in the corner and threw the microphone at Merlin. "You go first!"

He gave a lopsided smile and everyone in the room stood around him in a circle. The circle included Arthur, Gwaine, Lancelot, Uther, Gaius, Viviane, Gwen, and Morgana. All drunk and ready to sing like sailors.

"Okay. HIT IT!" Arthur rolled his eyes at his servant. Loud drum beats reverberated off the walls.

"Hi my name is B.O.B and I approve this message!"

"No it's not!" everyone yelled.

"I've got the magic in me!

Every time I touch that track it turns into gold!

Everybody knows I've got the magic in me

When I hit the floor the girls come snappin' at me!"

"No they don't!" Arthur yelled as everyone erupted in laughter.

"Now everybody wants some PRESTO MAGIC!" he started doing the disco.

"Magic Magic Magic

Magic Magic Magic

Magic Magic Magic"

Everyone screamed AHOO!

"I've got the magic in me!"

Uther turned red every time the word magic came up but in his drunken happiness couldn't help but laugh and cheer as well. God he hated being drunk.

"These tricks that I'll attempt will blow your mind!"

Firecrackers popped everywhere making everyone scream more!

"Pick a verse, any verse, I'll hypnotize you with every line

I'll need a volunteer how about you with the eyes!" he pointed at Gwen.

"Come on down to the front and stand right here and don't be shy!"

Surprisingly she did.

"I'll have you time-traveling , have your mind babblin'

People tryna inherit the skill so they askin' me."

"sure" Arthur snorted.

"Even David Blaine had to go and take some classes and

I see Mindfreak" he pointed at Uther. "like, What's up man what's happenin'?

Prepare to be astounded, no ghost, not poltergeist

You know I'm no Pinocchio, I've never told a lie

So call me Mr. Magic Man, I float on cloud 9"

Merlin struck a pose. "I've got the magic in me!"

Everyone yelled. "I GOT THE MAGIC BABY!"

"Every time I touch that track it turns into gold."

"YES IT TURNS TO GOLD!" everyone screamed.

"Everybody knows I've got the magic in me"

"I GOT THE MAGIC BABY!"

"When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me"

But while everyone screamed. "THEY BE SNAPPIN' BABY!" Arthur yelled. "NO THEY AREN'T!"

"Now everybody wants some presto magic!" he started to disco again

"Magic Magic Magic

Magic Magic Magic

Magic Magic Magic."

"AHOO!" Everyone screamed. "I GOT THE MAGIC IN ME!" and the track stopped. EVERYONE was screaming and cheering. Arthur stood up. "Who's David Blaine?" he asked referring to the song.

Merlin shrugged. "Don't know. Now. Your turn Prat." he threw the microphone at Arthur who stared at him blankly.

**Huh? Huh? HUH? Should I continue? Another thanks to Anisoka28 with the inspiration. You should check out their version of it. WAY BETTER THAN MINE. It's star wars so…yeah…**

**BYE!**


	2. I'm Too Sexy

**AN- Hey everyone so thanks for the reviews (: So here it is! Arthur's moment to SHINE *sparkle sparkle***

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything**

Merlin shrugged. "Don't know. Now. Your turn Prat." he threw the microphone at Arthur who stared at him blankly.

Arthur fumbled with the microphone for a moment. "Uh No that's fine Merlin *hic* I don't wanna go…"

Merlin sighed, stood behind Arthur, and pushed him towards the center of the circle. "Do it or I'll tell every *hic* one about what happened when you and Sophia-"

"Okay! Okay I'm going."

Merlin smiled. "Ahh the wonders of black mail." he sighed.

"Shut up Merlin! Now. Play my song."

Merlin got a look in his eye that made Arthur fear the worst. And he was right to worry. Merlin hit the play and _Too Sexy _started to play.

"I'll kill you later _Mer_lin." he groaned.

He walked to the center of the circle and pursed his lips. He overly cocked his hips and put a fist on one hip. Everyone broke out in laughter. He looked straight at Gwen, and started.

"I'm too sexy for my love

Too sexy for my love, love's going to leave."

He put a hand on his chest and started wagging his hips back and forth.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt. Too sexy for my shirt so sexy it HURTS!"

Viviane squealed in delight and Gwen glared at her before *hic*

"I'm too sexy for Milan, too sexy for Milan, New York and Japan."

He went up to his father.

"I'm too sexy for your party

Too sexy for your party

No way I'm disco dancing."

He started to strut back and forth.

"I'm a model, you know what I mean and I do my little turn" he turned slowly. "on the catwalk.

Yeah on the catwalk, on the catwalk yeah

I do my little turn on the catwalk"

He spun around in multiple circles

"I'm too sexy for my car

I'm too sexy for my car

Too sexy by far!"

"And I'm too sexy for my hat"

Arthur threw his crown at his dad."

"Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that?"

"NOT!" Merlin shouted.

Arthur glared and continued. He started to strut around again.

"I'm a model and you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah on the catwalk, on the catwalk yeah"

"I shake my little touche on the catwalk."

And he did just that making Viviane scream again and start to clap

"I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

'Cause I'm a model you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah on the catwalk, on the catwalk yeah

I shake my little touche on the catwalk"

And he did.

"I'm too sexy for my ca too sexy for my cat

Poor pussy poor pussy cat

I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love

Love's going to leave me."

"You got *hic* that!" Gwen shouted.

"And I'm too sexy for this song."

As soon as he hit "song" he tossed the microphone over his shoulder and right into Viviane's hands.

**And THAT is why this song was a One Hit Wonder.**

**Viviane's got the MIC. Uh oh…**

**I have a really cool idea for a finale to this thing when the time comes. R&R**


	3. Barbie Girl

**AN-So people like this cuz they get to laugh. Okay! Well enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Do I really have to keep putting these? It's not like I can come into possession of anything in between chapters! *sigh* stupid copyright laws…**

Viviane caught the microphone and stared blankly at Arthur before a drunken smile split across her face and she skipped into the center of the room.

"Hit it Pasty Irish Boy!" she said, pointing at Merlin.

"The things I put up with…" he said angrily and hit play. Viviane's song played loud. _Barbie Girl._

She walked over to Arthur.

"Hi Ken!" she giggled.

"Hi Barbie…?" he said.

She gave up on that.

"I'm a Barbie girl In the Barbie world

Life is plastic, it's fantastic" she grabbed Arthur's hand.

"You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination life is your creation!"

Uther jumped into the circle screaming, "Common Barbie let's go party!"

*cricket cricket*

"I'm a Barbie girl! In the Barbie world!

Life is plastic. It's fantastic!"

She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "you can brush my hair.

Undress me everywhere.

Imagination, life is your creation!"

Uther jumped. "COME ONE BARBIE LET'S GO PARTY!"

Everyone in the circle screamed. "HA HA HA YEAH!"

Uther: COME ON BARBIE LET'S GO PARTY!

Everyone: OOOH OOOH

Uther: COME ONE BARBIE LET'S GO PARTY

Everyone: HA HA HA YEAH!

Uther: COME ONE BARBIE LET'S GO PARTY!

Everyone: OOOH OOOH

"I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world

Life in plastic it's fantastic

You can brush my hair," she grabbed Arthur's hand. "Undress me everywhere.

Imagination life is your creation."

Uther: COME ON BARBIE LET'S GO PARTY

And Merlin turned the boom box. Everyone stared at him.

"That's enough of that…" he said. "Hey I'm just sayin' what we were *hic* all thinking."

Everyone murmured in agreement. She handed the microphone off to Gwen who shuffled to the front of the room, turning bright red.

**IT'S GWEN'S TURN! WOO HOO**

**I know I cut parts out of the song but to be honest I REALLY didn't like where it was going so…yeah.**


	4. What the Hell

**AN- Hoe ya'll are laughing. I've written the finale for this and I can't wait to put it up so I'm gonna try and update ASAP. Enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING**

Gwen caught the microphone, and stumbled to the center of the room. "Hit it Merlin!" she said.

_What the hell _started to play and Arthur groaned. She went and stood in front of him

"You say that I'm messing your head

All 'cause I was making out with your friend." she pointed to Lancelot who looked confused.

"Love hurts whether it's right or wrong

I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun."

"You're on your knees begging please stay with me." she pointed at the floor.

"But honestly I just need to be a little crazy." she shook her head back and forth.

She struck a pose for the chorus. "All my life I've been good but now

I'm thinking. What the hell? All I want is to mess around

And I don't really care about."

She moved away from Arthur and towards Lancelot. "If you love me, if you hate me.

You can't save me, baby, baby.

All my life I've been good but now.

Whoa, what the hell?"

She stood in front of Lancelot and rubbed her back against his chest.

"What what what what the hell?"

She turned around and linked her arm with Lancelot, but she was still singing to Arthur.

"So what if I go out on a million dates? You never call or listen to me anyway

I'd rather rage that sit around and wait all day

Don't get me wrong I just need some time to play."

She skipped over so she was in front of Arthur again.

"you're on your knees begging please

Don't leave me! But honestly I just need to be a little crazy."

She struck the same pose. Here comes the chorus…

"All my life I've been good but now

I'm thinking what the hell?

All I want is to mess around

And I don't really care about.

If you love me if you hate me you can't save me, baby, baby

All my life I've been good but now

Whoa, what the hell?"

And then the music stopped. Everyone looked over at Merlin, who gave them pointed looks about the lyrics.

"God Merlin even when you're drunk you're responsible." they grumbled.

"Look that's not the point. The point is, it's Morgana's turn.

"Merlin, you have to sing a duet with me." she said. He sighed, grabbed another microphone, and walked out onto the floor. Morgana hit play.

"Nice cover." he stage whispered.

**Yeah…I REALLY didn't feel like typing. The next song will have the whole thing though.**

**Ciao **


	5. What is This Feeling?

**AN- Hope ya'll enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry but I REALLY didn't want that song but I couldn't think of anything else XD this, is pretty clever. I don't mean to toot my own horn but, ah-toots, magoots. ENJOY.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

"Nice cover." Merlin stage whispered.

Morgana smirked at him. _What is this feeling_ was playing loud and clear.

"I didn't even know you _knew_ this song Morgana!"

"Shut up GALINDA!"

Merlin sighed and hung his head.

"Why do I always have to be the dumb blond?" he muttered, allowing Viviane a moment to growl.

Both: There's been some confusion over rooming her at Shiz

Morgana: But of course I'll care for Nessa

Merlin: But of course I'll rise above it!

Both: for I know how you'd want me to respond, yes there's been some confusion for you see my room mate is….

Merlin: unusually and exceedingly peculiar and altogether quite impossible to describe…

Morgana: Raven

Merlin stared at her. Great she was thinking like the fandom.

Merlin: What is this feeling so sudden and new?

Morgana: I felt the moment I laid eyes on you

Merlin: my pulse is rushing

Morgana: My head is reeling

Merlin: my face is flushing

Arthur: PLEASE DON'T SAY LOVE THAT IS MESSED UP!

*blink blink*

Both: What is this feeling fervid as a flame, does it have a name, yeeesss, loathing, unadulterated loathing

Merlin: For your face

Morgana: your voice

Merlin: your clothing

BOTH: Let's just say. I loathe it all. Every little trait however small makes my very flesh begin to crawl with simple utter loathing. There's a strange exhilaration in such total detestation. It's so pure so strong though I do admit it came on fast. Still I do believe that it can last and I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long!

Viviane jumped over and put on arm on Merlin's shoulder, leaning on him slightly.

Viviane: Dear Galinda you are just _too_ good how do you stand it I don't think I could. She's a terror, she's a tartar, we don't mean to show a bias, but Galinda you're a martyr.

They both looked at Morgana with disgust.

Merlin: Well, these things ARE sent to…try us.

Viviane: Poor Galinda forced to reside with someone so disgusticified! We just want to tell you we're on your side! We share your

EVERYONE: Loathing, what is this feeling so unadulterated. Loathing sudden and new felt the for her face moment I laid eyes on her voice you, my pulse is her clothing, rushing, my head is lets just say reeling

WE LOATHE IT ALL!

Oh what is this feeling every little trait however small makes our very flesh does it have a name

Begin to crawl yes, ahhh

LOATHING LOATHING

There's a strange

Exhilaration

LOATHING

In such total detestation LOATHING it's so pure so strong so strong.

MERLIN&MORGANA: Though I do admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last and I will be

EVERYONE: LOATHING LOATHING FOR FORVER LOATHING LOATHING TRUE DEEPLY LOATHING! LOATHING YOU YOU MY WHOLE LIFE LONG LOATHING, UNADULTERATED LOATHING

Morgana: BOO!

Merlin: AHH!

The music stopped.

"I always knew you were a girl _Mer_lin." Arthur said, laughing drunkenly. "Now who's turn is it?"

Everyone looked around slowly and their eyes all focused on one person. Uther.

**Uh oh…So yeah… I didn't like the format for this but I didn't have a choice XD Oh and please go R&R my story Revenge of the Fallen. No one's reading it and I am dangerously close to killing it.**

**Ciao! **


	6. Pokerface

**AN- Wow I'm glad everyone's liking this so far (: enjoy**

**My apologies to Anisoka38 and MissKenobi99. There's some serious copy right infringement goin' on in here. My apologies XD **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing**

Uther stared at his son. "I don't know what to sing!" he said, going red.

"Don't worry Pops. I gotcha covered." he hit the play button.

"Really Arthur? REALLY?"

"Really father! REALLY!"

The song that rang loud and clear was none other than _Pokerface._

"If you weren't my only heir…" he muttered.

"mum mum mum mah

Mum mum mum mah

Mum mum mum mah

Mum mum mum mah

Mum mum mum mah"

He started to walk around.

"I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas please.

Fold 'em let 'er hit me raise it baby stay with me

(I love it)

Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start

And after she's been hooked I'll play the one that's on her heart."

He started to disco.

"HEY YOU STOLE MY MOVEEEE!" Merlin screamed drunkenly.

"Oh, oh, oh I'll get her hot, show her what I got. Oh, oh, oh I'll get her hot, show her what I got."

He started to spin around a lot.

"Can't read my, can't read my no she can't read my poker face.

(she's got to love nobody.)

Can't read my, can't read my no she can't read my poker face!"

He started to do the robot. "P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face.

(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face p-p-poker face."

"I wanna roll with her a hard par we will be

A little gambling is fun when you're with me,

(I love it)

Russion Roulette is not the same with a gun

And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun

"Oh, oh, oh, I'll get her hot, show her what I got. Oh, oh, oh, I'll get her hot, show her what I've got."

"Can't read my, can't read my, no she can't read my poker face.

(she's got to love nobody)

Can't read me, can't read me, no she can't read my poker face.

(She's got to love nobody)

p-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face.

(mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face.

(mum mum mum mah

Mum mum mum mah

Mum mum mum mah

Mum mum mum mah)

"I won't tell you that I love you kiss or hug you cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin

I'm not lyin' I'm just stunning' with my love glue-gunning"

"Just like a chick in a casino, take your bank before I pay you out I promise this, promise this.

Check this hand cause I'm marvelous."

He began to spin around continuously and at the end of the song, he fell over and blacked out, snoring.

"Daaad." Arthur whined.

Merlin stood over the king. "Show's you for stealing my *hic* disco!"

*SIGH*

**Yeah…Okay…I'm just trying to fill in the others cuz I have a GREAT finale! (:**


	7. Oops I did it AGAIN

**AN- Here ya go**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The king got a mischievous little grin on his face. "Gaiussss…." he said.

"No thank you Sire."

"Coooooommmmmmeeeeeeeee Onnnnnn"

"FINE!" the old man said, taking the microphone. "Merlin hit it." he muttered.

Merlin got a grin on his face that told him to fear. _Oops I did it again_ started to play.

"This goes out to Elana's old maid who we brutally *hic* killed!"

"yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

I think I did it again

I made you believe we're more than just friends oh baby. It might seam like a crush but it doesn't mean that I'm serious."

He struck a pose. "'Cause to lose all my senses, that is just so typically me. Oh baby, baby."

He discoed.

"STOP STEALING MY MOVEEEEESSSSS! *hic*"

"Oops I did it again. I played with your heart. Got lost in the game. Oh baby baby."

He started to strike a new pose on each syllable. "Oops you, think I'm in love. That I'm sent from above. I'm not that innocent."

"You see my problem is this I'm dreaming away whishing that heroes, they truly exist."

"HEYY!" Arthur and Merlin said in unison.

"I cry watching the days. Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways."

"I've been saying that for years!" Merlin said.

"But to lose all my senses that is just so typically me. Oh baby baby."

He repeated the chorus before chucking the mic at Lancelot. " I am DONE here!" he shouted, standing beside Uther.

Everyone sighed.

Gwaine and I aren't singing. SO everyone went on laughing and talking.

**Yeah I'm making them sing a duet because I have the finale ready to go. Enjoy! R&R **


	8. FINALEEEEE! :

**AN- I wrote this right after chapter 3 because I simply couldn't wait to write it. It's the finale! **

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER MAY CAUSE EXSISIVE LAUGHTER, CRYING, AND EVEN DEATH DUE TO LAUGHTER! YOU SHOULD NOT READ IF YOU ARE PRONE TO HICCUPS (if you are you may sound like our drunk friends after) YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

**DICLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

Merlin looked at Arthur. Tears were still pouring down the faces of every person in the hall. (we would say breathing thing but they were laughing too hard to breathe). "So. What. Do. We. Do. Now?" Merlin asked, gasping for breath in between the laughter.

But Arthur didn't get a chance to answer. Pounding started to sound from outside the hall like a mass of marching knights. Everyone whipped around when the door to the Banquet Hall flew open, crashing into the hall. In came the Knights of the Round Table. They marched in and stood in a straight line in front of the others. Lancelot whipped out his sword and threw it. It struck the boom box and hit the PLAY button. They knights stood and started to go up and down in a pattern.

"PLEASE tell me they aren't going to sing the Oompa Loompa song." Arthur said with a *hic*.

"We're men. We're men in tights

We roam around the forest looking for fights!" the punched the air.

"We're men, we're men it tights.

We rob from the rich and give to the poor that's right!" they all jumped in the air.

"We may look like sissies, but watch what you say or else we'll put out your lights!" they all stared at Merlin.

"We're men. We're men in tights. Always on guard defending the people's rights!"

They got back in a line and started to spin and dance in sync. Arthur ran over when they started to do a kick line and threw his arm over Gwaine's shoulder, joining in the song and dance.

"We're men, MANLY men, we're men in tights. YEAH!" they jumped in the air again.

"We roam around the forest looking for fights." as they punched the air, Gwaine's fist connected with Percival's jaw and the taller man fell back, knocked out. They continued.

"We're men, we're men in tights. We rob from the rich," Gwaine picked a coin out of Arthur's pocket. "And give to the poor that's right!" he threw it to Merlin who caught it in one hand.

"We may look like pansies, but don't get us wrong or else we'll put out your lights." they looked pointedly at Merlin.

"We're men, we're men in tights. TIGHT tights!" As they said TIGHTS they pulled their pants up hard, their voices raised an octave, and they stood on their toes doing a Michael Jackson pose.

"Always on guard defending the people's rights. When you're in a fix just call for the men in tights! WE'RE BUTCH!" they struck a pose.

The room was silent and Arthur slowly shuffled away from where he held his pose.

"This is SO going on TheSword." Merlin said. They looked over to see him holding a video camera.

"MERLIN!" All the knights yelled and they chased the warlock as he fled from the scene, uploading the video as he went.

"Wow 1,000,000 hits already!" he glanced back. He was SO dead.

**Okay so TheSword is supposed to be like TheSlap on Victorious so yeah…Hope you enjoyed the craziness of Karaoke in Camelot. Ciao!**


End file.
